


前度

by AKAxianyu



Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [4]
Category: RPS, 中国新说唱
Genre: M/M, 妍泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Summary: 周妍在台上唱歌，白t长裤，眼睛亮亮的，纯得像学生妹。
Relationships: 我/盖
Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903921





	前度

周妍在台上唱歌，白t长裤，眼睛亮亮的，纯得像学生妹。但没哪个学生妹会连文胸都不穿，只贴着两个乳贴出门。

她上台前，我们在厕所打了一炮。

我托住她后脑勺吻她，全是烟味，苦涩辛辣。另一只手从T恤下摆探进去想解开她的内衣，结果指尖触碰到一片温热细腻的皮肤。  
我的惊讶导致了她的不满。周妍用力咬我，粗声粗气地讲:“不搞就滚！”  
瓜婆娘，一天到黑不晓得发些啥子批疯。  
我又气又委屈，瞪她:“滚就滚，反正你也不缺人日。”

是的，在分手后我偶尔能从圈内朋友那里听到她的消息。不在乎“周妍交了新男友”和“周妍分手了”两种。  
关我屁事，我又不在乎。我对朋友，对自己都这么说。  
直到今天碰到她。

我轻轻拢住她左边的胸，大拇指摁在翘起来的被我舔得湿漉漉的玫红色乳头上。周妍别过头喘，腿环着我的腰。  
我又去亲她肉嘟嘟的嘴巴，手指跟着她喘息的频率抽插。  
“我有点想你。”  
说完我把自己插进她不停淌水的穴。  
“哈麻批、”周妍眼睛红了，跟从前一样爱哭，“唉，小哈批……”

我仍旧弄不清楚自己念念不忘的是周妍还是那年夏天。


End file.
